Be careful!
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Another story I wrote a long time ago. I fixed it a little. Duo gets turned into a dog. Read on.


Be careful!  
  
2001  
  
By Akemi Maxwell, e-mail: angels_little_chibi@yahoo.com, Gundam Wing TM belongs to Sunrise and TVAshi. All rights reserved. This is one of my first stories, so be nice! ~ At four in the morning everybody was up like it was already day (the boys always wake up at seven and don't even care what time it is! To them, waking at this time is normal). Heero was polishing his 'beloved' knife, Trowa raided the fridge, while Quatre read a book and Wufei was confined within his room to meditate.  
  
Heero looked at his watch. "Time to get the paper. Quatre, come on." Quatre went with Heero out side and hid with him behind the bushes that separate their house from their neighbor's. Since they don't get the newspaper they steal it from their neighbor, crotchety, old, Carl.  
  
Heero watched as the paperboy threw the paper onto Carl's lawn. They waited to see if anyone was watching. Quatre was pushed out and with his fast reflexes, grabbed the paper and jolted back. The two fled into their home. Carl came out to get his paper but it wasn't there. He looked around before finally yelling, "What happened to my freakin' paper?"  
  
Heero looked through the sections and gave them to the people who expected them. "Trowa, here's your sports, Quatre, here's your music, Duo, here's your comics, Wufei, here's your world update and finally, here's my stock market page."  
  
It was quiet while they read (except Duo who was laughing at the comics) but Heero broke most of the silence. "Dammit, we were so close! And all that power!" He sat down grumbling.  
  
Wufei read and drank coffee but spat it out when he saw a part of his article. "What? The women in China are rebelling! Injustice!!"  
  
Heero stood up and pointed his gun evilly at Wufei. "That was good coffee you just spat out." Wufei quickly cleaned it up. (Author's note: I should get to the point of the whole story.)  
  
Duo walked in carrying the T.V. and sat down next to Heero.  
  
Heero eyed him before asking, "Why do you have our TV?"  
  
"It's my teacher, brother, secret lover!" Duo chanted rubbing the screen. A blue cloud of smoke rose from the TV and everyone was in awe . A genie wearing blue and purple clothes popped out of nowhere. "I am the genie of mature and perverted television, what is your wish?" the genie spoke pointing at Duo.  
  
"Uh, me?" Duo stuttered.  
  
The genie spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, braid boy, you rubbed the T.V.!"  
  
"Hey, I rubbed the T.V. to clean it and you never came out!" Quatre stated remembering.  
  
"That's because you never watch mature television, moron!"  
  
The genie, getting tired, scratched his stomach and yawned. "Hurry and make your stupid wish, I got people waiting you know!"  
  
After an hour or so, Duo still hadn't made a wish and the others were getting restless. "Ah ha.wait no. I got it.oh no, to stupid."  
  
The genie stared at him angrily before finally screaming, "You's a damn foo', that's what you is!!" The genie chanted a song and black smoke poured over poor Duo. In a snap of a finger, Duo was a little dog. The genie disappeared saying, "A special treat will cure the fool."  
  
Duo had a sick shrunken body, with a short tail and big fox looking ears. His hands had curled into fists that looked like small dog feet. Duo's head stayed the same and his braid was extremely long. Duo barked and cavorted about the room.  
  
Heero got up to get more coffee, "Anyway, so what's new?"  
  
"Heero! Don't you care what happened to Duo?" Quatre scolded Heero.  
  
Heero thought a minute. "No." ~  
  
At night Duo was fed steak and soda. His table manners weren't perfect (in fact, none of their manners were) but Duo didn't change.  
  
"Well, that didn't work," Trowa stated watching Duo licking his lips.  
  
"At least he's quiet though," said Heero relieved.  
  
"Bark! Want Trowa scratch ear!" Duo yapped.  
  
"Oh great! I jinxed it!" Heero sighed.  
  
Trowa scratched Duo's ear." I think he's funny!" ~ At bedtime, Duo was sleeping in his doghouse. He was fitted with a shock collar just in case he made a run for it. At about midnight, Duo started to howl loudly. Heero got up from bed and got an old shoe. He flung it at the dog and all that could be heard was yelping.  
  
Heero woke up in a cold sweat. His face was covered with a pillow, which made it hard to breathe. He took it off and sighed. Duo laid on his lap and yawned, "Heero have bad dreamy." Heero sat up and pet Duo back. The dog fell asleep.  
  
Duo awoke to find Heero missing early the next morning. Of course, Heero is Duo's best friend so the dog went looking for him. "Heero come back, yip!" Duo cried. The dog ran down the stairs, and being as clumsy as he was, he tripped on his long braid and violently rolled down the stairs.  
  
Heero, who had seen the whole thing, looked over the dog. "He's. not getting up!" Heero said with a hint of laughter in his voice and with a smile on his face.  
  
Quatre looked down at the hurt Duo-doggy and shook his head. "Duo hurts," the dog stuttered a helpless cry.  
  
"I think he needs a doctor," Quatre stated.  
  
"I think he needs a vet," Heero retorted. ~  
  
At the veterinary office, a man checked Duo over. The dog had gotten better after it's sick fall down the stairs. "This is the weirdest dog I've ever seen!" the vet stated.  
  
"Uh, he's half German and Chinese," Heero lied.  
  
"Duo like barking!" the dog cried.  
  
"HE CAN TALK?" the vet was totally freaked out.  
  
"Uh, we taught him."  
  
The vet calmed down and read his report to Heero. "Well he suffered no broken bones or physical damage but there is some mental health issues-- this dog has a problem!"  
  
Heero laughed. "Oh, he's always been that way!"  
  
"Oh! Well in that case he can have free treats then, the poor thing!"  
  
Duo munched down the treats like a mad beast. In a yap and a burp, Duo was back to normal." Hey, I'm a real boy!" Duo cried poking hi nose. On the spot, the vet fainted and Duo took the jar of dog treats. Heero stared at him unbelievingly. Duo munched on the treats, " Hey, these things are tasty!" ~ At home, the boys were discussing about the trip to the vet. "Dog treats? He was cured by dog treats!" Quatre yelled throughout the house.  
  
"Yeah, now he's hooked on them." Wufei took the jar from Duo.  
  
"Hey, give them back, you freak!" Duo hissed baring his teeth at Wufei.  
  
"They're just dog treats, Duo! You're not supposed to eat them!" Wufei took off down the stairs holding the jar as if he were playing football. He slid down the rails and ran. Duo chased after him and jumped the last eight of the stairs, hitting the floor hard.  
  
"He's.not getting up!" Wufei laughed. Laughter rang through the house as well as Duo's painful sobs and the house regained its proper order. Heero hung a sign on the front door that read,  
  
Fully-grown men in the area Be careful! 


End file.
